This disclosure relates to a system for updating multiple computing devices to account for data changes associated with one or more of the computing devices.
In the ever expanding fields of personal computing and electronic devices, individuals are more frequently purchasing and using multiple computing devices for both professional and recreational applications. Often such applications rely upon a user to monitor and adjust data on each device, as changes occur. For example, a user may be required to update each of his electronic devices (e.g., a computer system, cellular telephone, etc.) when his home address changes. Along with the time and effort that an individual expends to keep the data current on each device, the individual needs to guard against accidentally causing data on multiple devices to conflict.